


The Hero Steve Rogers Needs

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the weekly movie night for the Avengers, and Steve wishes he could pay more attention to the movie and less on his attractive team mate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero Steve Rogers Needs

"Movie niiiiiiiight!" Steve hears Clint holler, before running into the room and diving into his usual armchair. Natasha follows in closely behind him,smirk on her face as she grabs the chair next time him. As usual, Bruce is already in his usual love seat with a scattering of books and tablets around him. Thor hurries in and claims his sofa, the only one that was physically able to withstand him jovial bouncing and occasional punching.

He couldn't help the small smile that breaks across his face as he watches them, a few months ago he felt like he was alone in the world, a feeling he was altogether too used to. But now, here he was, having a weekly movie night with a rag tag group of superheroes who were starting to feel more and more like family.

"So, what's the flick?" He hears a voice ask as another person enters the room. He can feel his breath catch as he recognizes Tony's deep voice, inevitably sending a shiver down his spine. "I swear Barton, if its another one your weird, asian kung fu things-"

"Hey! You know you don't get to pick every-" Clint quickly shoots back.

"Relax Stark, I chose this week." Natasha says calmly, quelching what was to be only the first argument of the evening. "I chose the Dark Knight."

"Natasha, are we aware that we are actually super heroes? And you chose a movie that is basically a fictional account of what we do, like everyday?" Tony says with what only can be described as an abusive amount of sarcasm.

"Yes Tony, I am well aware of what this movie entails. That's how I picked it." Natasha quips back, the only person who could possibly match Tony's amount of sarcasm.

"You know-" Tony starts.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea Nat." He says as he finally joins the others in the living room, shoving a bowl into Tony's hands to distract him long enough to forget this argument.

"You just have to pick her side." Tony grumbles as he makes his way to the sofa somehow the two of them always end up sharing. He doesn't know how it started, but it was always the two of them that was slightly too small for a super soilder and a playboy with an ego the size of a small nation.

Not that he was complaining, about the sharing anyways. He loved the way he could watch how Tony's face would light up as he laughed, how he could feel him jump slightly during horror films (which he would always deny), how he could feel how warm he was when they got close enough.

He'd be the first to admit it, he had it bad for him. For Tony-Mr.Unattainable in every way-Stark. Not only had he fallen in love with a teammate, he had to fall in love with the one he would never in a million years have a chance with. Tony was a confident, genius, playboy who created technology as easily as he breathed. And just yesterday Steve had had to google how to work the coffee maker (in his defense, it was way more complicated than anyone could possibly need).

He had to let a small sigh out, he really needed to get a hold on this silly crush before anyone noticed.

Luckily, the movie started before his mind could wander any farther and it quickly drew him in. Maybe it was sort of cheesy for superheroes to be watching a movie about a superhero, but whoever said there was anything wrong with cheesy.

About halfway through the movie though, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. As great as the movie was, he had to give it to Nat, all the early morning workouts he'd been putting himself through were wearing him out. It was about halfway through a hospital scene when he passes out.

He wakes up and has to take a minute to get his bearings. The rooms darker than before, the only light coming for the buildings outside. He can makeout the other empty seats... and suddenly notices the heavy body pressed against his. He instantly recognizes Tony, his lean body sprawled across the couch and his head nestled into Steve's chest. And Steve's arm around him.

His heart begins to beat at a mad gallop, part of him wanting to try and slink away and the other part wanting to stay just like this, for as long as possible. Tony just felt so damn good pressed against him, his face looking so unguarded and sweet.

Suddenly, he feels Tony shift slightly and he immediately closes his eyes, feigning sleep. The situation could be awkward enough, better not to also have to explain why he was staring at him.

He can feel Tony prop himself up slightly, probably getting his surroundings like he had moments ago. He can practically feel Tony's eyes on him, he forces his breathing to remain calm and steady, feigning sleep.

"Steve." He hears Tony whisper.

The silence in the apartment surrounds them in the dark.

"Steve?" He says again, this time slightly louder. "Are you awake?"

He makes no movement, not sure why. Maybe he doesn't want to have the awkward conversation of Tony apologizing for falling asleep on him. Because faking that he minded that, that he didn't want to keep doing that, seemed like more effort than he could possibly muster.

"Steve... Since I'll never be able to say this to you when you're awake, Im going to say it now. You can be the biggest pain in the ass sometimes, you're old fashioned and stubborn as hell. And honestly, you are way too much of a morning person. And yet every single thing I hate about you, somehow... somehow I love about you. Every annoying as hell thing about you, I love. Because... because I love you. I love your patriotic ass. But, I know you're too good for me. I'm wrecked and damaged and a bad bet. But at least I know, I got to tell you once, I love you. Even if you'll never know." He trails off softly, like he's both saddened and relieved from this confession.

And suddenly its like his heart is overwhelmed, somehow Tony had nestled into his heart and claimed it like he had always belonged there. The joy he felt was one he had never had let himself imagine, this man loved him and he could never imagine letting him go.

And then he feels Tony shift again, lying back down and resting his head back on his chest, this time wrapping his arms around him.

"You know, its pretty rude to say this to me when you think I can't hear you." He says softly, immediately feeling the other man stiffen. He feels him try to jerk away and tightens his arm around him. "I at least get to say something back. You're brash. And you can be really reckless sometimes. And calling me stubborn is probably the most ironic thing my old, patriotic ass has ever heard considering how stubborn you are. And never in a million years could I imagine you could love me. I don't know how someone as amazing and brilliant and secretly caring beyond belief could ever even see me. I thought I would just get to be in love with you from a distance. I love you. I love you Tony Stark." He whispers into Tony's hair.

"Fuuuuuuck, so you heard all that then." Tony whispers, his body relaxing slightly.

"Yeah, I did. And could you stop ruining the moment." He chides gently.

And suddenly, Tony's lips are on his, so hot and desperate, crashing in to his own like an ocean during a storm.

"How's that for a moment, Rogers?" Tony murmurs as he pulls away slightly, his breath still hot on his.

"That...." He mutters, his brain desperate to catch up.

"Can you... can you say it again?" Tony whispers.

He can't help the smile that breaks out across his face.

"I love you, Tony Stark." And the smile that breaks out across Tony's face eclipses everything he sees.

"I love you too, Steve Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
